


Burning & Razing

by ckret2



Series: Writing Warmups (daily page-long drabbles) [15]
Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Foe Yay, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Stream of Consciousness, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckret2/pseuds/ckret2
Summary: They hated him. They hated how he loved his vile little world, how he burned and burned andburnedto protect it. They hated how nothing they did could make him stop fighting. There was nothing, in all this universe, in all their millions of years of life, that they had ever wanted more than to make him stop fighting.But he just burned, and burned, and burned—and he was going to burn himself down to ashes long before they could make him give up.





	Burning & Razing

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt: "If you're not too busy, how about a Ghidorah x Godzilla fic prompt?"
> 
> I couldn't think of anything so I googled "romance prompts" and grabbed "It wasn't love at first sight. But now you were starting to see them in a new light…" and then I went whole hog stream of consciousness on it.

They hated him. They hated how he loved his vile little world, how he burned and burned and _burned _to protect it. They hated how nothing they did could make him stop fighting. There was nothing, in all this universe, in all their millions of years of life, that they had ever wanted more than to make him stop fighting. 

But he just burned, and burned, and burned—and he was going to burn himself down to ashes long before they could make him give up. 

They hated the taste of his blood, his scales. They hated the sound of his pained bellows. They hated how whenever they turned away from him to continue their work, to continue their razing, he lurched and limped in front of them, injured and bleeding and ready to fight again. They hated, hated, hated… 

They had offered to spare him if he just surrendered. They'd burn down the world around him and leave him standing, along with whatever territory he needed to survive. He had replied that they would never make such an offer if they thought they stood a chance of killing him, and so he would refuse it and keep fighting. 

They'd laughed at him. Didn't he understand that he'd never been any competition to them? Didn't he realize they had him outmatched in every possible way? Didn't he know why he was still alive? 

They hated him. They hated his stupidity and his stubbornness. They hated how he burned with love for his world. 

Because they burned with love, too. But they couldn't burn like him. His love was warming, purifying, enlightening—and theirs just ate them alive and razed everything they touched. 

They would kill to love like he did. But they couldn't. 

So they hated him, instead.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a trip whenever I copy/paste any of these drabbles into the text box and then go "that only takes up half the box?? that's so short, that's nothing" and yet it's a whole entire fic.
> 
> Original post w/ handwritten page on [tumblr](https://ckret2.tumblr.com/post/187951890252/burning-razing-16)


End file.
